herofandomcom-20200223-history
Barry Goldberg
'''Barry Goldberg '''is a major character in the 2013 sitcom ''The Goldbergs. ''In his spare time he creates his own rap music and his alias Big Tasty. He is portrayed by Troy Gentile. Season 1 Season 2 One of the prime plot devices that happens in Season 2 was when he began a relationship with Lainey Lewis, Erica's closeset friend despite originally appearing disgusted by the very sight of him. Although at first they keep their relationship hidden from thier partners and thier school until he does a romantic gesture and they are seen at the prom. Eventually while meeting her father Bill, Murray and him fight as they both support revival teams and their love quickly becomes a forbidden one. Season 3 Personality Barry is normally childish and deluded, to the point where he thinks he'll be the best at everything he does for the first time when he in reality he is quite gullible and naive, but still prone to being extremely overconfident when he puts mind to something. Adam, his little brother describes him as having an "athletic build" and is actually only good at two sports, hockey and wrestling however Barry isn't totally responsible for the way he is, as he was raised by an overactive smother who put them on insanely high pedestals, it's only natural he thinks himself the greatest at everything he does, this is the same case with his younger brother, Adam however he has little space to learn from this as Adam does. Barry can be wise at times however this it both very rare and brief but in any case he was able to help Murray and Adam solve their problems when they reached in impasse while trying to bond. Barry can also be an unstable individual, which he is also aware of and had a tendency to act irrationally for a situation that didn't demand if in the first place such as when Adam played an April Fool's Day joke on Barry and it results in him destroying his brother's favourite toy. Because of his gullibility people are quick to take advantage of him such as when he was encountered with young modelling gig when it was actually a scam and when his sister made him say embarrassing things in French while he thought that she was helping him impress Fanny, her pen pal. He normally goes to extreme lengths to impress a woman, even if the girl he was trying to impress had no interest in him whatsoever. When Erica had lied that her foreign pen pal, Fanny had secretly been in love with him, he actually runs over to the airport simply to break up with her as he had "to focus on his rap career." Barry regularly shows an interest in films and TV shows such as ''Ferris Bueler's Day Off or Risky Busines ''and goes out of his way to try to live them such as taking a day off school so he can have "the best day ever" and buying the van similar to the one in The A-Team so he could be Hannibal. Barry also shows interest in rap music and has some but very brief knowledge of samurai history, specifically the Bushido Code. He can also paraphrase the words of the record producers Tricky's songs and even has his own rap name and music, Big Tasty which he uses to woo women but unsuccessfully. Category:Dimwits Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Casanova Category:Role Models Category:Weaklings Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Protectors Category:Anti Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Article stubs Category:Neutral Good Category:Siblings Category:Cowards Category:Comic Relief Category:In Love Category:Egomaniacs Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes